Scroll If You Love Satan
by Ivy Rainwitch
Summary: Sam ends up on facebook scrolling past a religious post. Random one shot.


Ok so this is just a random fic that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down... It hasn't been beta read so if there are any mistakes then that is on me and me alone (please be gentle). So the idea came from a random post on tumblr and a few girls in a facebook group... It has been forever since I seen the older seasons of Supernatural so if something is a bit out of place I do beg you not to beat me too bad (I might enjoy it too much :P ). On a side note Supernatural does not belong to me in any shape or form, I'm just playing with the characters for my own twisted amusement... If it did Dean and Cas would have already hooked up! Anyways here it is, I do hope you enjoy it.

Sam sat at the rickety table in the musty motel room, his laptop in front of him.

"I don't know Dean, I've looked everywhere. I have no idea what this thing is. We need more evidence."

Dean looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"Well I'll go look around the place again and see if there was anything we missed. You stay here and keep digging." Dean tossed his magazine aside and headed for the door.

"Good, grab some food on your way back." Sam said as Dean opened the door.

"Hopefully that diner we passed on the way here has pie." Dean said as he walked out the door.

Sam sat there looking at the computer screen for some time. His research was going no where. He would just have to wait until Dean got back, hopefully he found something they might have missed the first time. After a few moments of just sitting there staring at screen he decided against his better judgment to check facebook. Jess had convinced him to set one up back in his first month of school. He created the account because she asked him too and added most of the people he knew. After her death he didn't have the heart to close his account but he rarely ever checked it.

He looked at the page. No friends requests, no new messages, 99 notifications. Clicking on the notifications he saw all of them were game requests. He ignored them and began to scroll down the page. Looks like Rachel and Tom are fighting again. Lisa just had a baby girl. It felt weird seeing all his friends posts. He continued scrolling down the page. Jenny has apparently became rather religious. He scrolled passed her "share if you love Jesus, scroll if you love Satan." post. Ben and Amber got married. Wow who saw that one coming. Scrolling through his friends posts he felt like an outsider, an intruder even.

He closed the page and let out a sigh. That life is over now, it seemed so far away. His friends were moving on, getting married, having children, and here he was on the road all the time staying in one motel or another. It seemed like most of his friends forgot about him. He closed his laptop and went to turn on the t.v. He stretched out on the bed and flipped through the channels. Nothing, nothing, and more nothing. He turned the t.v. off. He looked over at the magazine Dean had been reading, Busty Asian Beauties. "Figures" he thought to himself. With nothing else to do he decided to take a nap.

He had just drifted off when he was suddenly awoken by the phone ringing. Setting up and rubbing his eyes he checked his cell. Another ring he looked over and noticed the motel phone was ringing. "Dean wouldn't be calling on this phone, would he?" Sam thought to himself as he picked up the receiver.

"Hello"

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy..."

"Who is this?"

"Here all this time you have been playing hard to get but you really do love me."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Dean. I'm hanging up now."

Sam hung up the phone.

"Always shutting yourself away..." Sam Looked up "...from me and pretending not to notice me..." Standing in front of him was Lucifer "...but you don't know how happy it makes me to know you really do care."

Sam looked away.

"Aw Sammy don't play that way"

"You're not here"

"After everything we have been through you are going to shut me out again."

"You're not real."

"You just admitted your feelings for me and now you are shutting me out again. Typical Winchester."

"Not here. You. Are. Not. Here."

"I am here and in love my dear Sammy. You scrolled past that post so you love me too."

"Post? What post? Wait why am I asking you? You are not here."

"Aw don't play dumb Sammy. It doesn't become you."

Suddenly remembering the post on facebook Sam dashed for the laptop. It suddenly disappeared.

"There is no need to deny your feelings Sam, you scrolled so you love me. Nothing wrong with that."

"I don't love you. You are not real and even if you were real I could never love you!" Sam shouted.

"You do love me, if you didn't you would have shared that post but you didn't so clearly you are lying to yourself"

"No. No I have to share that post."

Suddenly something was shaking him. Harder and harder. The room began to tremble.

"Post if you love Jesus!" Sam yelled a he bolted up from the bed.

"Good morning to you too." Dean said as he backed away from the bed. "Rough night?"

Sam Jumped up and dashed over to the table and turned on his laptop. As soon as it powers on he opens a web browser and heads over to facebook. Quickly finding Jenny's post he shares it. Closing the page he looks at Dean "You have no idea."


End file.
